


閱讀被打擾時的反應：Thancred的場合

by jghostsaid0_0



Series: 閱讀被打擾時的反應 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 「有什麼我沒讓你知道？」「那可真不少。」「例如？」「你的前女友們？或許還有前男友？」
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: 閱讀被打擾時的反應 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	閱讀被打擾時的反應：Thancred的場合

**Author's Note:**

> *防雷進度5.3，密話內容有。  
> *角色屬於SE，OOC屬於我。  
> *BG夢向，光戰設定：Wildwood Elezen ♀。  
> *各種我流捏造與翻譯注意。  
> *每個CP都是獨立狀態。

**Thancred的場合**

你從背後接近他，伸出手抽過Scions of the Seventh Dawn裡最頂尖諜報人員手中的紙張，沒受到任何阻礙，東西順利地來到你的手中。白髮的Hyur轉頭看了你一眼，唇角微勾。

「這麼容易就可以拿走？」你挑眉望著他：「頂尖的諜報專家，嗯？」

「是啊。」他雙手一攤：「誰讓我碰上的是你呢？」

你原本以為沒說出口的話讀作英雄，然而下一秒他挑起眉，補充了句我的漂亮女孩。

意外的調情使你覺得臉有點熱，你故意不去看他，將目光轉到手中的戰利品，一邊感慨過了這麼久，他終於又有些記憶中的最初地印象（雖然對著你總是很嚴肅）。

然後你明白了他為何輕易地讓你抽走了紙張。

並非是不重要的資料，事實上你也不知道這份資料到底重不重要――你看不懂的暗碼以雜亂的筆跡書寫，而你無法辨識其中任何一個。

就說嘛，頂尖的情報專家絕對有一百種方法讓你得不到任何消息。

你看著Thancred笑了起來，把紙張塞回了他的手上：「是我可以知道的？」

「有什麼我沒讓你知道？」

「那可真不少。」

「例如？」

「你的前女友們？或許還有前男友？」你湊到他的耳朵邊用氣音說著。

「……」

「或者一夜情對象？」   
倒也不是吃醋的問題（「明明就是。」Y’shotla表示），也明白獲取情報的手段不能相提並論。只是你喜歡看著他一臉困窘的樣子，欲言又止，最終無奈地回答你的促狹問題。

「……我有沒有一夜情對象你還不知道嗎？」

「你的保密工作這麼到家，我怎麼知道。」你故意混淆他所說的時間段：「他們跟我聊過你的『豐功偉業』，我好奇嘛。」

他喃喃唸了一些你聽不太懂的抱怨，類似的口音曾經在Limsa Lominsa的水手身上聽過。模糊的話語中揉了些咬牙切齒，但你知道他也不敢去找其他Scions對質。當你準備再調侃他幾句的時候，Hyur機警的堵上了你的聲音――以唇，還有比你好上許多的接吻技巧。

於是很快地，你無暇他顧。

「咦？英雄呢？」

G'raha興沖沖地回到營地，想與英雄分享自己找到的新鮮葡萄，但四處張望卻沒看到人。這次的任務只有四個人，但此刻營地裡除了留守的Y'shtola之外就沒看到其他同伴。

「他有事出去一下。」一身黑衣的Miqo'te坐在營火堆前翻著手中的書籍，頭也不抬地說。

「噢……」他問起了另一個同樣不在的成員：「Thancred去收集情報？」

「……嗯。」

「好吧。」

小貓咪的耳朵垂下來了，顯然有些失望。Y’shtola不著痕跡地收回視線，最終還是決定什麼都不要說。

畢竟真相總是很殘酷。

——Thancred的場合，完。


End file.
